


I think I found myself a man

by fangirl_potato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is a Maid, I don't know what else to tag, Levi is the boss, M/M, Petra works for him too, Some bad things might happen, Sorry Not Sorry, cute things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_potato/pseuds/fangirl_potato
Summary: Eren starts to work as a servant in the Ackermann mansion.Or so he tought.There was a missunderstanding and he hates his job before he even started working.





	1. The story beginns

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... I don't really know what i did there but i hope you like it. If you have a better title then please tell me in the comments ( and please tell me what you thnk about it so i can improve the story and my writing itself). So there will be no detailed "sweet love". I mabey mention it but it won't play a big role. I will uptade the tags and charakters as the story continiues and evolves. I don't really have a plan what to writhe next but this story will be super cute. I promise. And I am actually planing on putting in more ships so if you have sugestions write them down in the comments. (Of course I have already a few in mind but I want to involve the readers so that they enjoy reading it.) I will also translate this into german ; ) So thanks for your attention and have a great day!
> 
> UPDATE: The german version is out!
> 
> German Version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463182/chapters/35895984
> 
> EDIT (19.08.2018): I deleted the german version. Sorry. Please read the next chapter it is important!

“Come inside.“ Levi said with a frown “I will show you your room and give you your new uniform.“ Levi Ackermann was a rich man. He was also known for his beauty and it was said that he was perfect. These are the things Eren had heard of him. 

“Put your shoes here near the door.” Levi threw some white house shoes in front of him. “As long as you are walking around the house you need to wear these.” Eren put on the house shoes and followed Levi to his new room. He was going to work as an servant for Levi. He already knew that there were other servants with him and he was glad that they could help him in the first few weeks. Well he hoped so.

They finally stopped at a room. “This is your new room. On your bed there is your new uniform and your clothes for the night. Put your new uniform on then come down in the living room.” Levi turned but then stopped. “Eren.” Eren winced. “Y-Yes?” He asked carefully. “So... everyone here thought you were a girl so don't be surprised if they are unfriendly to you in the first moment. And your uniform might be a dress...” With that sentence he walked away. 

Seriously! A girl! Why would anyone think that? Because of my name on the application? Great now I have to wear a dress for work. I hope nobody finds out. That would be so embarrassing... Eren thought to himself while putting his new uniform on. He put his other clothes on his bed When he finished he went out of his room searching for the living room. This feels so embarrassing... and where is the living room. This house is so big! Eren sighted when he heard a small giggle form behind him. He turned around to see a girl with brown hair in the same dress as his. “I am Petra. You must be Eren right. I thought that you would come around this time so I went to your room to see the newcomer. I'm surprised that you are a boy tough.” She said as she looked at the boy in the dress. “But I need to admit that this dress doesn't look that bad on you.” Petra said. “U-Um... thanks. I-I'm searching the living room. Levi ordered me there.” Eren said while slightly blushing because of the comment. “Oh I can take you there. Just follow me.” Petra said friendly. 

They walked to a huge room with a lot of expensive things in it. Before Petra knocked on the door she gave Eren a small tip: “Eren you should call Levi 'Sir'. Then you won't have a bad start with him.” “Thank you for helping me.” Eren answered. Petra knocked on the door and when they heard Levis voice saying that they could come in she opened the door. “So you brought him here Petra?” Levi asked. “Yes.” She said with a little nod. “Good then you will show him how things work here. I hope you are okay with this.” Levi said with a frown thinking about that Petra won't get to work much while babysitting the Brat. “I am. If you allow.” Petra bowed down before turning around a walking away.

“Come in, Brat. And close the door behind you.” Levi commanded.”Y-Yes Sir.” Eren said nervously. “So we need to talk about important information. Like your payment and when you have your days of. And... other things...” Levi said with a serious voice. “Ok so first of all... “


	2. Update...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read. Important information!

Hi everyone...

As you can see I didn't update this one in a while. I am soooo sorry for not updating. It seems that some people like this story/the storyidea (it even got one bookmark ahahahdssfduncfudzfn) so I won't abandon it. So school started a few weeks ago and in summer vication I was quite busy.... sorry ^v^ forgive me (I also had no inspiration how to write the next chapter/what to write in the next chapter...) I also was kinda busy thinking about other works to write and I came up with some cool ideas *heheheh* *no smut though* :`)

-

I have some ideas on how to write the next chapter now so everything is fine right? No. I feel like in this kinda storys there needs to be smut and I don't like smut... I just don't feel like writing a story like this with a real plot. BUT I have a plan:

I will try to write the 2. Chapter and if it doesn't turn out well or is borring I won't post it. But I am going to make something as alternativ: SMALL PROMPS!!! (excuse me if that is the wrong word...) 

You heard right! I will write small storys from different POV's:

Eren's, Levi's, Petra's and more (I was planning on putting Mikasa, Armin, Jean & Marco into the story; Jean and Marco would be a cupple; Mikasa, Eren and Armin would be siblings)

The storys will be from their everyday life. Here are some examples:

Levi gets sick and Eren needs to take care of him; Mikasa, Armin (and mabey also Jean and Marco) finding out about the dress thing; and lots more...  
(if you have any ideas I would be happy to recive them in the comments ; ) ...)

on the other hand..... I kinda think that the Promp idea is a good thing so if the 2. Chapter turns out well I will post it but after that one it will probaly be finished and I will make the Promps.

-

I also want to say thank you to you all who have been reading this story, who gave kudos and the one who even gave me the bookmark (sorry I forgot you name... ahahahaaaaaaaa -.-) I feel so sorry for writing this but I know that writing small stories with no real plot to each other makes me feel more comfotable that writing stories with an actuall plot. I hope you can understand me. And yes, I deleted the german version.

-

Thanks for your attention and your time while reading this.  
Have a wonderfull day (or night)!

~fangirl_potato

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I am leaving you on a Cliffhanger... But that was the first Chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Bye and have a great day!


End file.
